Just like a first year all over again!
by Sourlemon Dragonwriter
Summary: George missed Fred alot, what will happened if this girl came in his life and turned back the time? Suck at summary. FWXOCXGW


Pairing: Fred/OOC/George

Rating: M because lots of lemon, swearing, smuts, threesome, BDSM, and little of OOC/Harry.

Harry Potter is not belong to me. It belong to J.K. Rowling. I just borrow them to play.

Songs belong to their original artists. I know of Wrock bands was after 7th Year.

This was set after 7th year and Battle of All Battles then we will travel back the time.

Please no flames! It is my first fanfic. Just read and review of what you think of this story.

Summary: George missed Fred alot, what will happened if a girl came in his life and turned back the time?

Just like a First Year all over again

**Chapter One: Forgotten Secrets**

August 31, 2012

Mischief Managed – Gred and Forge

_Aly's POV_

My name is Aly Lincoln. Aly was short for Alisedon. I don't like my real name so I named myself Aly. I am 20 year old. I am hard of hearing also I am muggleborn. When I got my Hogwarts letter explaining why I did odd things like lifting things without touching them, or make something disappeared. I didn't go to Hogwarts because orphanage refused let me go so I went to muggle schools all my life. I still trying to control my unskilled magic._**I wish orphanage let me attend to Hogwarts.**_I sighed as I wandered in downtown london. My golden-brown waist-length hair was swaying side to side. I worn one of my favorite wrock bands, Gred and Forge, t-shirt and jeans with holes that show my knees covered with scabs and cuts from scrubbing brick hallways. I stopped front of a shop. I glanced up at the sign. There is blank. No words on sign. I decided to enter the shop and see lot of people chattering away. I turned on my hearing aids. Lots of noise hit me. I took a stumble backward or two. I shaked my head and look at owner of shop. He shouted, "Oi! what you doing here, muggle?" I shouted back, "I am not bloody muggle! I am muggleborn!" Suddenly, all of noise of chattering stopped. He shocked at my words. He said, "Bloody Hell! I should felt the magic from you. Do you have wand?" "No, I don't but I do still have letter from Hogwarts since I was ten years old," I said as I handed my old letter to him. He was amazed that I still have letter but I didn't go. He sighed, "Ms. Lincoln, I guess it is time for you to see the Diagon Alley." "What is Diagon Alley?" I asked. He pushed me to front of fireplace. It just flickering warmly. He asked, "Do you ever heard of Floo traveling?" I said, "No, I never heard of Floo traveling." "Now you will. Just take these. Small fistful." I grabbed some of power in my hand. "Now step inside and throw it to your feet and say it very clear, Diagon Alley." I stepped inside of fireplace and threw power to ground near my feet and screamed, "Dragon Alley!" The green flames roared and dissolved. I heard the owner screamed at me, "No! You say it wrong!" I was twirling in darkness. I closed my eyes to prevent dizziness. I slided out of mystery fireplace. I was coughing due fireplace ashes triggered my asthma. I opened my eyes to study my surrounding. I stood up as I dusted ashes off my clothes. I looked around to figured out where I am. All I know I was at some kind of wizard's shop because none of stuffs around me are nice and clean. They looked like dusty and creepy. I walked out without be spotted by store owner. I stepped outside and study my surrounding again. It was some kind of nasty alley with dirty witches sitting around and begging for money. I avoided them and looked for my way out. I saw the steps lead to upper ground. I decided to go up the steps. It was leading me to Diagon Alley. I felt very happy that I found Diagon Alley on my own. I decided to walk little more looking at stuff that I missed out. I walked toward the statue of man with top hat. It stated, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_. My curiosity outdid my fear. So, I turned the knob and steps inside. _**Wow. Look at all those stuffs! **_I was amazed at all stuffs flying around. The students was walking around happily looking for something to buy. I was walking down the empty aisle, looking at cool stuffs. I picked up a glass ball and shaked it then glazed in it. It showed my sweet childhood. I smiled. I jumped when someone, I assumed it was George, spoke in my ears, "It is Pasttime Crystal Ball. It show your favorite pasttime." I spun too fast and accidentally bump to George and drop the crystal ball. The Crystal ball cracked and shattered against the wooden floor. I felt the pressure on my head and body. I heard the whooshing sound. I looked for George. He was with me hold my arms. The background of his shop was spinning around and around. I felt like I was falling backward. My body hit something hard then George fell on me. I said in child's voice, "Ooof. George, do you mind get off me?" He said in child's voice, "Sorry. Let me help you get up." He lend his hand to help me get up. I reached outward to hold his hand. He pulled me to get on my feet. I said, "Thank." He said, "You're welcome." We looked at each other. I said, "Umm George, you are kid!" He said, "So, are you!" We looked around of our surrounding. He spoke up first, "I think we are at my home, The Burrow." "But how far did we go?" He ran to his clock and said in shaky voice, "Today is March 19, 1989! Next week is my birthday. My 11th birthday with Fred!" I felt my jaw dropped. "I am not existed until April 1, 1992!" We heard someone running down the stair. It was his mum, Molly Weasley! She said, "What are you doing out of your bed, young man? And Who is she?" George said, "Mum, I want you meet my friend..." I spoke up, "Aly." Molly said, "Do you have family?" "No, Mrs. Weasley, I don't." I cried. Molley smoothed me. She said, "It's ok honey. We will take of care of you. Honey, when's your birthday?" "April 1, 1978." "Oh goodness, Another birthday person! Too much to do, cake to order, sent out invitations, and decorations! George, don't you mind take her and meet rest of family?" "Fine mum. Come on Aly." He took my hand and left Molly busy for birthday come up. We went up the steps and I bumped to a tall weasley. I heard a older voice, "I told you, watch where you going or you will walk over someone." another one with slight older voice, "Who is she?" and other one in teen voice, "I never see her in my life before. George, who is she?" George picked me up and set me on my feet. George said, "My brothers, meet Aly. Aly, meet Bill, Charlie, and Percy, my brothers." "Hi." I looked away. Bill said, "Do she have family?" I shook my head and said "No." Percy asked "How she end up here?" George replied "I guess someone apparated her to dump here." Charlie said "How cruel someone dump you here?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I think they don't want me because I am not pretty." Bill was shocked and said, "No, you aren't! You are pretty girl." I smiled. "That's it. Smile, it makes you more pretty." I asked, "Can you give me piggyback ride?" Bill nodded his head and crouched over. I climbed on his back. He held my legs and waddled down the stairs with Percy, Charlie, and George walked behind. I squealed in happily way. Bill laughed. He asked, "Want to play outside?" I nodded my head. He approached to door that lead to outside. George yelled behind me, "I gonna get Fred and dad to meet you outside!" I nodded my head. Bill crouched down to get through the door. I looked over Bill's shoulder. _**Wow. Look at those flowers and open space!**_ I was shocked. Bill asked, "Do you want try out magical swing?" I nodded my head. He put me down. I ran really fast toward the swing. I tripped over a rock and fell on my hands and knees, scraped my skin. They were bleeding. I cried. Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran toward me to see what matters. I showed them my hands and my knees. Percy shouted, "Mum! Aly is hurt!" Molly ran out of the house followed by Fred, George, and older man I haven't met before. I was crying because I hurt myself. Molly said, "Sweetie, don't cry, I can heal them before you say 'Bubotuber pus'." She flickered her wand on my hands and my knees and whispered a healing spell. My skin on my hands and knees started to knitted themselves close to stop bleeding. I said, "Thank Molly." Molly said, "Oh heavenly dear! Please call me Mum. Welcome to family. I think you fitted right in!" "Ok mum." The older man walked toward me and asked, "Are you alright miss?" I said, "Yeah, I never see you before. I am Aly." The man replied, "Aly, I am Arthur Weasley. Father of those kids. You can call me dad if you want." He gave me a wink. I smiled, "Ok dad." George walked up to me and asked, "Are you ok now?" I nodded my head. "Ok Aly, I want you to meet my twin brother. Fred." I smiled at other boy with similar face of George. I heard mum called, "Kids, go wash up! Dinner will be ready in five min!" I squealed as Bill and Charlie picked me up over their head and ran inside of house. Bill's and Charlie's laughter echo in the house. I heard mum said, "Drop the poor girl instantly!" Bill and Charlie put me on the floor. They grabbed my hands and lead me to bathroom. I arrived front of bathroom door. It looked like it was different wood than rest of house. Charlie said, "You can wash up here before dinner." I asked, "How do I wash up for dinner?" Bill was soaking the rag and said, "Like this," he put wet rag on my face and rub the dirts away. He cleaned my hands and my knees "You are done." "Thank you Bill and Char!" I shouted as I raced down the stairs. I heard their laughter as I went down the last stairs. "Mum, did you make all of those?" I said as I saw the foods filled from end of table to other end. "Yes, dear." "Thank mum! I was starving because my family rarely fed me." "How dare are they? But never mind, I am happy that you are still alive." "Yeah mum, I am happy that I am here with my friend's family." I sat down on middle chair and wait for all of family come down for dinner. Fred sat on my right. George sat on my left. Charlie sat across from me. Bill sat on Charlie's right. Percy sat on his left. The little boy sat on Percy's left. The little girl sat on Bill's right. Dad sat on end of left table while mum sat on end of right table. We said a few prayer. Mum said, "Wait! Let Aly eat first." Fred and George helped put food on my plate. I took a first bite and I was in heaven! I heard mum said, "Now we can dig in!" I asked to little boy and little girl, "Who are you?" The little boy spoke with high voice, "My name is Ron!" The little girl spoke up, "I am Ginny! Who are you?" I said, "My name is Aly. It is nice to meet you Ron and Ginny." He said, "Aly? It is pretty name! I like you better than my brothers and sister!" I laughed at his comment while all of boys and girl was shooting daggers at him. I ate all of foods on my plate. Mum said, "Who want pie for dessert?" We raised our hand. She gave me a blueberries pie. I took out fork and separate tip of pie. I made a wish, _**Fred and George become my first friend.**_ I ate the tip after I made a wish. I ate the pie. I was full. I asked, "Mum, where will I sleep?" "Oh! I did ask Arthur to put a new room when you went outside. Arthur, dear, can you show Aly where her room is?" Dad nodded his head and reach out his hand. I reach out my hand onto his. He leaded me to my room next to Fred and George. He said, "This is your new room." He opened my door. I was amazed. My room was painted light green. There was bed and its sheets was green too. My dresser is oak wood, complete with mirror. I said, "Dad, you don't have to do this for me." He said, "Nonsense! I want you feel like home." "Thank Dad," I said as I hugged him. I stepped into my room. I closed my door and change for bed. I heard a knocking on the door. I went to door and open it. There was Weasley boys. They said together, "Good night Aly." Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron left. Fred said, "Sweet dreams Aly," "Don't let dugbog bite!" George end the sentence. I laughed and closed the door. I made my way to bed, take off my hearing aids, and tuck myself in my sheets and cover. I smiled at myself about how my day went from suck to fantastic. I let sleep took over.


End file.
